Thank God She Doesn't Know
by orangish
Summary: Rigsby and Van Pelt confess their relationship to the unit. Little does Lisbon know. Jane/Cho, fluff. (2x12 Bleeding Heart)


**thank god she doesn't know**

**kimballcho/patrickjane**

* * *

"We… have something to say."

Cho looks up from his box of donuts, shared with Jane and Lisbon. Van Pelt's voice dips into an anxious, somewhat excited tone.

She and Rigsby are standing next to each other, their hands just touching, their body language displaying agitation.

_They're kind of late,_ Cho thinks dully, as Rigsby blurts out, "Life's too short for dishonesty… Van Pelt—er, Grace—and I… are lovers."

Cho's amused as their faces turn from worry to surprise and puzzlement at their team members being completely unaffected by the "big" news. He hides his smile and then he remembers the fact that now Lisbon knows of their relationship, she'd have to report it.

Van Pelt and Rigsby are smart people. Well, maybe not Rigsby. But both of them should've known their relationship wouldn't be fine and dandy if Lisbon formally acknowledged it. And since Cho cares about these two idiots, and he'd hate for them to be unhappy or for one of them to leave, his amusement fades into disappointed irritation.

Lisbon now tries to diffuse the situation.

"No you're not," she says.

"Uh … yes, we are," Van Pelt answers, clearly confused.

Cho has the desire to punch her, but he doesn't hit girls and he likes Van Pelt. Rigsby would suffice, though. Lisbon's presenting them with a perfect way out, and they just _don't get it._

He would've taken this offer fast as lightning if Lisbon knew about the other relationship in the building.

"You are _not_ lovers," Lisbon tries again, and Cho looks at Jane, wanting to place a bet. _Five dollars they won't get it_. Jane's pale blue eyes meet his, and he smiles.

"Um… but we are, though," Rigsby replies slowly, mystified at his boss' weird behaviour.

Cho wishes he'd placed the bet. He would've won five dollars.

Jane's smile grows wider, as if he knew what he was thinking, and Jane's smile transitions into a smirk, never breaking eye contact. Lisbon forcefully explains what would happen with a sexual relationship in the unit. Cho thinks, _Jane's amused._

Jane's gaze and smirk intensifies into a rather suggestive one. Cho suddenly finds his pants a bit tight and his cheeks hot as he looks back at the couple, who's speaking again.

"Which is why we've kept it a secret," Van Pelt was saying.

"But we're not gonna lie anymore," Rigsby adds, "...come what may."

Jane snickers at this sentence. Lisbon looks highly exasperated.

"Well … it was a big secret, well kept," Jane quips, a light smile on his lips.

"Well—maybe you knew, but nobody else did!" Rigsby retorts, flustered.

Cho's amusement floods back. "I knew," he states, and for good measure, "half the building knows."

Rigsby looks offended. "They do not!"

Jane's smiling as he says, "the only person who didn't know is glaring at you right now."

_If looks could kill_, Cho thinks as Lisbon glowers frustratedly at the pair. Her eyes almost gleam.

"Yeah, and now I have to do something about it," Lisbon bursts sullenly.

"What are you going to do?" Cho asks.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Jane repeats.

Cho has to suppress a laugh as Lisbon sits there, irritated, gaze darting between Van Pelt and Rigsby. Jane's looking down at his shirt, grinning.

"…I'm thinking," she says after a moment. Apparently she can't think of anything because she just waves her hand in defeat and mutters, "Go…"

Van Pelt and Rigsby leave to Cho's ever growing amusement. Jane lets out a short chuckle, looking up at the ceiling.

"So sadly... _dumb_," Lisbon mumbles unhappily as she turns and morosely eats her donut.

Cho gets up to leave, already finished his donut. He'd only eaten one; being a cop meant being in top shape, so no splurging on sugary treats after successful cases. Jane stands up too as Cho's putting on his jacket.

"You're kind of sadly dumb too," Jane says cheerfully, to Lisbon, "you don't notice a lot of things." He sweeps half the donuts from the box into a paper bag, and heads for the door.

Cho follows, intending to go home. He looks back to see Lisbon with a completely bewildered and perplexed expression, quarter a donut still in her mouth. He turns back as he opens the door.

Jane throws an arm around Cho's shoulder, hips bumping against his. Jane's lips brush Cho's ear.

"So, Kimmmmmmballlll Cho, where for dinner tonight?"


End file.
